


Getting It Sorted

by memoriescantwait (orphan_account)



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/memoriescantwait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between relationships, JJ Jones decides to leave town to visit with some friends - his true friends - to get back on his feet. And maybe he can help them sort through some disputes of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It Sorted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/gifts).



> Written for xslytherclawx who wanted a Skins fic with the prompt of "Naomily featuring JJ."
> 
> This post-canon in terms of post-Series 4. I haven't seen "Skins Fire" yet and I'm not sure if I want to, so we're just pretending here that it doesn't exist.
> 
> Originally was going to be a longer chapter, but decided to make this a brief prologue in order to get this out before AO3 could delete the draft. Enjoy!

Jonah Jeremiah Jones never knew quite what to make of London. Bristol had been a large-enough city, but London just loomed, with its tall building and winding streets. Pregnant with possibility, but also with danger.

It was enough to make him overstimulated. Normally. If he had any fear of getting lost, he would have.

Luckily, he wouldn't have to get lost in this wild, weird, endless place, because JJ did have a destination, and a very specific one at that.

It wasn't his first time at Naomi and Emily's flat. He'd visited before, when he'd had breaks from school, and when he'd been able to get away from Lara and the baby. Which hadn't been often, but enough to know where it was located, to not have to scour maps to find it.

But that was all over now, and so he could stay at Emily and Naomi's as often and as long as he liked.

It had seemed like it would last forever, but it had ended so quickly - just like that.

 _Funny how love is_ , JJ thought. _Funny how_ human relationships _are. By nature, unpredictable. They come and they go, and you never can tell when._

He made his way to their place and rapped on the door.

* * *

It wasn't what he wanted that greeted him.

"Naomi's out," Emily said tersely as she answered the door.

Even with _his_ brain, JJ could tell something was up. "You're not having another spat, are you?"

"Maybe we are and maybe we aren't," the redhead responded. "Well, come in, then. Are you going to stand out there and freeze?"

He listened to her, though his mind was awash with considerations. It wasn't the season for break-ups, was it? The girls hadn't caught whatever had plagued him and Lara, caused them to suddenly realize they'd lost their love for each other and move on?

No, with Naomi and Emily it would never be that simple. The girls burned for each other; they were the light of each other's life. Their love was their _sun_. Even _he_ could see that. It could never be something as simple as just falling out of their feelings. They could only end things with a bang - with a supernova.

JJ hoped this was just a minor solar flare, nothing that would send the star that was Naomi and Emily exploding into oblivion.


End file.
